HMV: It's Terror Time Again (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of It's Terror Time Again from Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. Song: * It's Terror Time Again Sung By: * Skycycle Song From: * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Owl Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): You hear the screeching of an owl, * (Wind Blowing Jacquimo Away): You hear the wind begin to howl. * (Abracadaver Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Abracadaver): You know there's zombies on the prowl. * Bradley Uppercrust III: And it's terror time again. * (Ash Ketchum Running to Save Pikachu): They've got you runnin' through the night. * Edgar: It's terror time again. * (Spongebob and Patrick Running Away from Sandy): And you just might die of fright. * Mojo Jojo: It's a terrifying time. * (Dancing Scene from Anastasia During "In the Dark of the Night") * (Blossom Panting After Being Chased by Bubbles and Buttercup): You hear the beating of your heart, * (Sailor Moon Screaming at the Hand): You know the screaming's gonna start. * (The Great Animal Scene from The Swan Princess): Here comes the really scary part. * Buster: 'Cause it's terror time again. * (Timon Running from the Hyenas): They've got you runnin' through the night. * Sykes: It's terror time again. * (Littlefoot Running from the Sharptooth): Oh, you just might die of fright. * Manta: It's a terrifying time. * (The Forbidden Forest Scene from Quest for Camelot): All the trees begin to moan, * (Werewolf Theodore Snarling): And the monsters grunt and groan. * (Aunt Figg's Evil Grin): Rotting faces full of slime. * Meowrice: Don't you know it's terror time? * Jafar: And it's terror time again. * (Anna and Kristoff Running from Marshmallow): They've got you runnin' through the night. * Gantu: Yes it's terror time again. * (Chip and Dale Running in the Casino): Oh, you just might die of fright. * Drake: It's a terrifying time. * (Fade to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls (Abracadaver, Child Fearing, The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) *Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) *The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) *Spongebob Squarepants (Texas; @1999 Nickelodeon) *Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) *Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) *The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) *The Lion King (@1994 Disney) *Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) *The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) *Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) *Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) *Aladdin (@1992 Disney) *Frozen (@2013 Disney) *Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 1; @1989-1990 Disney) *The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) Note: * Dedicated to: TheWildAnimal13, TheMichaelCityMaker, Eli Wages, Strongdrew941 and others.